cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
RP Logs
Rise of the Ravens The Wishes Storyline In 2011, a little creature called Kyuubey appeared, offering a trade - one wish in exchange for becoming a magical girl or boy (or 'thing') and fighting against eldritch entities known as witches. This section holds logs relating to that plotline. The Chronicles of Mana Storyline Seven years following the Mana Tree's destruction, Aura and her family are separated between worlds; the former is kept in the Mana Holyland to help oversee the Great Tree's revival, while Ambience and Seikou are left to themselves in the middle realm. A mysterious woman shows up with questions about the past, and forgotten omens may have found their way to the surface... Mana/Wishes Storyline Crossing Because sometimes fate has a way of involving us all... Tales of Imbibobot He found God in a bar and became an Alcoholic. Follow the journey of this filthy, rusted robot and his band of acolytes! Stand-alone stories Logs that aren't necessarily part of any story arc. The Mana Spirits Mogwai and co. seek the blessings of the Mana Spirits! 108 Stars of Destiny Join the PDF as they hunt down ghosts and assorted other, possibly corporeal, things! See the Stars of Destiny page for more details. The Shadows of Time Something, something, Darkrai. PokéPals Pokémon of the Cleft, unite! Heroes for Hire Pay Money, Receive "Heroes"! Posting RP Logs DO NOT post your own RP logs on this page. Clean them up and send them to the current RP Admin's email address (cleftofd_rp at hotmail dot com). A staff member will format the logs and post them here. A clean log should be free of OOC chatter, with your prompts removed, and should be corrected as best you can for SMOTE and SAY inaccuracies if you want the whole log to appear from the third person. A clean log has been edited; line-too-long cutoffs and other formatting issues should be already corrected. Credit for Roleplaying on the Cleft You can earn Tokens of Restringing and even Immortal Tokens by being active in the roleplaying community on the Cleft of Dimensions! Here's how it works: All Roleplaying sessions will be given equal credit. It doesn't matter you're in a longstanding plot, doing a one-on-one session, or just free- forming. I reserve to right to give additional credit to outstanding RP sessions, however, on a case by case basis. Plot leaders/hosters will also be given additional initiative-taking bonuses, to be determined by me over the time that said plot remains in play. All RP logs sent to me (via email) will qualify as a 3/2 method of token acquisition. This means that a player will receive 2 restring Tokens for every 3 logs that are sent my way. World Notes are worth 1 Restring Token for every 2 notes that are written. These world notes are required to be decently-written, however; while I understand that not everyone is a novelist, slapping down a quick paragraph-and-a-half about incredibly-vague do-nothings will not earn you anything. Immortal Token credits are acquired as follows: -15 Immortal Token 'Credits' required to earn 1 Immortal Token. -2 World Notes will earn 1 Immortal Token Credit. -1 RP Log will earn 1 Immortal Token Credit. Lilly keeps a running database to keep up to date on who has earned what, so if you haven't received anything from an RP you've been in recently, be patient; the credit is there, and will be seen through once the logs and such are uploaded to the Wiki. Old Logs See http://cod.mudmagic.com/rplogs.htm Most of these RP logs are from 2007 or earlier. They are sorted by the person who logged them, who is probably the main character.